


Such Good Care

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, But it's all fine, Caretaking, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Harrison falls in the sea, Other, There was almost bath sex but I chickened out sorry, walking disaster!Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: Harrison may be a walking disaster, but he's Drew's walking disaster.





	Such Good Care

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks (as ever), to the Kaleidotrope Discord, and also this time to my subconscious for this dream. Honestly it was a lot sexier when it was with the characters from Carmilla, but what can you do.

Harrison is laughing, all his attention on Drew, not the water. So when his foot touches something that’s very much _not sand_ , he shrieks, flails backwards, and falls.

A wave chooses that moment to rush over, pushing him down, and Drew cries out his name.

Harrison pushes himself back up, coughing, and Drew reaches him, hands running over his face, his shoulders, his sides.

“You’re alright?” He asks.

“I’m alright,” he replies shakily. He’s not sure which of them starts laughing first, but soon they’re in hysterics. Drew finds the culprit of the flailing, a piece of seaweed, and laughs even more.

 

It’s only when Harrison’s shivers overtake his giggles that they kick into action again.

“Let’s get you home,” Drew says, and Harrison feels that same thrill he always does when Drew calls it _home_.

They left all their belongings a fair way up the beach, and Drew rubs Harrison’s hands between his as they walk back up, trying to get some warmth back into them.

“Take this off,” Drew tells him when they get back to their stuff, pulling at Harrison’s jumper. Harrison smirks, about to say something, and Drew interrupts with, “so you don’t _die of hypothermia_.”

“That’s so romantic of you, Drew,” Harrison replies, fluttering his eyelashes, but when Drew pulls off his own hoody so Harrison has something to wear, it’s no joke, just the truth.

They get their shoes back on, and Drew wraps the blanket around Harrison, shouldering both their rucksacks and wrapping his other arm round Harrison’s waist.

 

Back at the car, Drew throws their stuff in the boot, then turns back to Harrison, wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

“You’re lips are turning blue,” he tells him.

“Maybe you should fix that for me,” Harrison says. Drew gazes at him hungrily, but then Harrison is wracked by another shiver.

“Hold that thought,” Drew says, “and get in the car.”

Harrison follows orders, and Drew crosses round to the driver’s side, turning the engine on and whacking the heating up as high as it will go.

“You can try that again now, if you want,” he tells Harrison, and Harrison pulls him in with a laugh.

“Better?” Drew asks as he pulls away.

Harrison pretends to deliberate. “I think you’ll have to try one more time to be sure,” he decides, and Drew obliges.

 

“Home?” He says, the next time they pull apart.

“Home,” Harrison agrees.

Drew backs out of the parking space, then pauses. “A piece of seaweed,” he mutters to himself, and starts laughing again.

“ _Hey_!” Harrison says, all mock-outrage, but Drew’s giggles are infectious, and soon he’s laughing again too.

 

\---

 

Exhaustion hits Harrison on the drive back, so they’re quiet. He curls up as much as he can, face turned so he can watch Drew. He’s halfway asleep by the time they get back, and Drew comes round to help him out of the car. Inside, he sags into Drew, indulging in how strong Drew’s arms feel around him.

“Let me run you a bath,” Drew says, kissing the top of his forehead.

 

Harrison yawns, nuzzling closer into Drew’s neck. “Will you be joining me?” He asks.

“Well, you have already almost drowned once today, it would seem remiss of me to leave you alone in water again.”

“Good,” Harrison replies, but makes no effort to move.

“Come on, then,” Drew says softly, and bends to lift him up. He carries him to the bathroom, depositing him in the chair whilst he runs the bath. As the tub fills, he comes over, gently removing Harrison’s clothes. He strips his own efficiently, then tests the water.

“In we go,” he says, leading Harrison in.

 

It’s nice - Harrison’s head resting on his shoulder, his hand over his heart. Their breathing syncs, and they bask in both the warmth and in each other’s presence.

 

After a while, Harrison starts wriggling his toes, watching the waves they make.

“Hi,” Drew whispers.

“Hey,” Harrison whispers back, tilting his head up to kiss Drew’s chin.

“Feel better?”

“Lots. This was a good idea.”

“Good.”

Harrison brings one hand up to intertwine with the one Drew has resting over his heart. The other drops to Drew’s thigh, tracing circles under the water. He can feel Drew’s interest growing.

“Harrison,” He says, a warning.

“Hmm?” He replies, innocently.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Harrison breathes.

Drew splays the fingers he had over Harrison’s heart, sliding over to circle his nipple.

 

Harrison lets out an appreciative noise, and tries to turn over to kiss Drew - _tries_ being the operative word.

Drew let’s out an “oof” as Harrison’s elbow hits his ribs, and water splashes over the sides of the bath.

“Stop, _stop_ ,” Drew tells him, choking with laughter. Harrison pouts at him, then starts giggling too.

“You know, we have a very comfortable, very _roomy_ bed,” Drew points out.

“That is true.”

“Shall we?” Drew asks, and they do.

(Getting out of the bath is almost as dangerous as the seaweed. But they manage, in the end.)

 

\---

 

Afterwards, Harrison snuggles back in close, pressing lazy kisses to the hint of stubble of Drew’s jaw.

 

“You take such good care of me,” he tells him, pulling back to gaze up at his face.

“Well, you _are_ a walking disaster.”

“But I’m _your_ walking disaster.”

And Drew’s smile is so glorious that Harrison can’t do anything else but pull him back down into a kiss.


End file.
